A Really Messed Up Phantom Story
by Miss.Understood3
Summary: **Up-loaded!!*! Chapter 3!! Christine is now in Erik's lair!!! Woohoo!!
1. Chapter 1

A Really Messed Up Story! by, Miss.Understood or Missy  
  
*Ok I dont own POTO or Crispy Cream...but if I did I would give you some!! :)  
  
(I took out my first chapter because it was REALLY messy and no one could really read it so here is the REAL first chapter!!)  
  
Pairs 1886  
  
Carlatta stepped on the stage of the Pairs Opera House to show off her voice for the new managers. "Think of me! Think of me fondly when we say gooooodd....Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Carlatta got cut off by a back drop nearly landing on her followed by the voice *faint* of the *sexy* Phantom, "YOU SUCK!!" he yelled. "Ahhhhhh!! Ahhhhh! *sob* My donut!"cried Carlatta dropping to her knees and she crawled around the stage trying to find her donut. "YOU!" she yelled at Firdre (Its Andre and Firmin put togeather! Because who really can tell them apart?) "I will never work in this donut taking opera house AGAIN!" Stormed Carlatta as she wadled off the stage, with Pinage right behind her, trying to confert Carlatta with a box of Crispy Cream donuts. (I know that they where not made yet!)  
  
"Now who will sing for us?" Firdre said trowing his hands in the air like he just dont care. *had to put that!* "Christine...ummmm whats her last name again?" asked Meggy. "umm Die?" shuged another ballerna. "oh, oh yeah! Christine Die can sing it sir!" piped up Meggy.  
  
"Wasn't it Dope? Chirtine Dope?" asked another less important person. "No! You stupid, stupid girl its Christine Dlophead!" said Madame Giry hitting the poor girl in the head with her cane.  
  
After a LONG agument about Christine's last name they finally came up with..., "Christine Doppaday!" Madame Giry said sharply. This startled Christine who at the time was watching a peice of dust dance in the air. "ohhhh....ahhhhh....." said Christine as she watche it.  
  
Soon as she snapped out of her trance she ran to the stage and waited for her cue. "Think of me...Think of me fondly...When we say good bye!" And we know the rest all to well. At the gala when Christine was singing 'Think of Me' she cought the eye of Raoul de Chagny. "Who is that? Who is that hot chick? Wait its Chirstine!" Said Raoul licking his lips. Just when he said that a spit wade hit Raoul's head from box 5.  
  
(Chapter 2 is coming soon near a missy near you!) 


	2. Chapter 2

A Really Messed-up Phantom Story  
  
$Disclamer$: Ok I dont *own* the POTO but I did *borrow* them...ok, ok...I stole them! But they are happy being slaves! Right? (pokes Raoul with a stick) Raoul:Yes! Yes very happy!! Please stop Erik! He's poking me....*sniffle* and...and....HE TOOK MY WOMAN!!Wahhhhhh!!!! EveryOne:*rolls eyes* know wonder.....  
  
Chapter 2! In Christine's Room....  
  
Christine who is now in her room sat at her vanity bench brushing her long brown hair. Meg rushed in to the small dressing room to her friend. "Where in hell have you been hideing? Really you where..well good! I don't have the time to hear you secret..but who is this new teacher?" Meg said clasping her small hands togeather eager to hear some gosip.  
  
"Father once spoke of a Angel.... I didn't really liston..... But of the words that I picked up... I know he's here....!!" Christine said in a trance-like state. "Girl have you been dropped on your head?" asked Meg giving Christine a odd look. Christine didnt seem to notice what Meg said so she just sang on.... "Angel of Music! Guide and Gardenin...Grant to me your glory!! Angel of Music hide no longer! Secret and stange angle...." Christine sang trowing her arms up dramaticly (yeah spelled that wrong...sorry)  
  
Meg gave up and walked out of the room but not befor she left behind a card for the nearest insane isualme. Christine looked around for Meg after her little song but when no Meg was found she just fell on to her bed. With a little sigh Christine started to unzip her dress and undress, when Raoul came in.... "DO YOU EVER KNOCK?!!??" yelled Christine trowing a shoe at him. "sorry" mummbled Raoul befor entering again.  
  
Christine took her seat at the vanity while Raoul started to walk to Christine slowly. "Little Lotte...where's your scarf?" Asked Raoule smiling bigger then a modle on a boxer poster. "Oh...its right here.." said Christine digging around in a draw till she fillanly found a dirtly little scarf and threw it at Raoul's "oh... Little Lotte let her mind wander..."Raoul sang (if you really want to call it that) "Are you calling me dumb?" asked Christine putting her hands on her hips. "Little Lotte thought I'm I fonder of dolls...." Raoul sang on... "Whatever!" Christine siad giving all hope to understand him.  
  
Raoul stopped singing looking a bit hurt. "Don't you remember me?" asked Raoul giving her puppy eyes and his bottom lip quivered. "Ummmm whern't you that noisy little boy who didnt leave me alone?" asked Christine looking at him calmly. "YES!!" Raoul said clapping his hands together all most like a hipper teen. "I knew you'll remeber me!" Raoul said giving her a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Ummm hey don't mention it.." said Christine rubbing her ribs. "you have to come to dinner with me!" Raoul said walking to the door. "But..." Christine tried to protest. "Please dont tell me your going to where THAT are you??" Raoul said with a sigh. "Roule!" Christine said getting a little mad, "two minutes Little Lotte.." Raule said with a wink and closed the door. "Jerk.." Christine said under her breath.  
  
Just then the voice of the Phantom filled the room.... "Son of a Bitch! This slave of GAP! Basking in your glory.... Ignorant FOP! This brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!!!" The Phantom sang. "Sooooo right" Christine said rolling her eyes.  
  
(Ok I am not the best speller in the world and I dont have spell cheak or a dictary to use so don't toast me sooooo much!! Thankies!!!!:):):):):):):):p) 


	3. Chapter 3

A Really Messed Up Story  
  
$Disclamer$: I dont own Erik, Christine or any one eles...... *sob*  
  
(Ok we last ended up in Christine's room when the Phantom voice could be heard after Raoul)  
  
"Angle of Music! Guide and guardian grant to me your glory!"Christine sang to the mirror Erik's voice "suck-uping child you shall know me.... see you in shadow I hide... Look at your face in a mirror,I am there in side...!!" The voice filled the room as Christine stood in frount of the mirror. "I am you angle of music.... Come to me Angle of Music..." Erik sang beconing Christine.Raoul's voice could be heard from out side the door, " Christine, I seem to have forgoten my lip gloss..... Christine? Who is in there? DONT MESS WITH MY GIRL!" Raoul yelled very hero like, pointing theatingly at the door. Just then was he said that a ballerna rat walked by, "Dork" she mumered.  
  
Christine slowly made her way to the merror but it wasnt open yet so she hit her head on the glass Erik opened the mirror. "Oppies" he mumered as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Christine stopped and started to sing, "Opps! I did it again! I played with your heart got lost in you dreams oh, baby, baby!!" Christine said shaking her boota. Erik put his hands to his ears "Wrong song!" he said to her. Christine stopped and sang, "Oh, My god, Beakey look at her butt.... I mean its sooooo out there....... I LIKE BIG...." Erik clapped his hand over Christine's mouth.  
  
"No singing right now...for all are sakes" Erik mumered. Erik guided her across the lake and started to sing 'Music of the Night' *drop dead*. Slowly they made there way to the house beyond the lake. Erik lead her to her wax dummy of Christine in the wedding gown. "You can make my song take flight.... Help me make the music of the night...." Erik ripped the cover of the dummy. Christine studied the doll for a while, and turned to Erik. "Why do you have a doll? Oh, is that your *friend*??*wink, wink*" asked Christine giving him a odd look. Erik turned 8 shades of red. "I belive it is time for you to pass out my dear..." Erik said dropping a rock on Christine's head. She slumped to Erik's arms, he carried her to her room. Closing the door he mumred, "Don't bring Shara in this.....".  
  
Erik went to his study and started to play the organ. He played to tune of 'hand jave'. (Really scary... In choir we have to sing it....*shiver* I am not born to hand jave...) Erik hummed as he played.  
  
A monkey clock goes off in a different room, "oppies! Time for my nap all ready?" Erik said looking around for his teddy... *awwwww*  
  
Just then Christine stirs and gets up. "I rememer there was mist.... Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake..... Like omg I just said more then 1 sentence with words bigger then 3 letters!! I have to wright this down..!!" Christine took out a note book and scribles the note out. "Who is that person thingy....whateve, in the corner? Whose is the face in the mask?....?....?....?....?" Christine sang. She inched up by Erik who was still looking for his teddy (All: Awwwww...... some one random: Aww...doe! A/n thank you Homer!!) She rips off his mask doing a dramtic gasp. "DARN you! You little meany....Weenny!! Curse YOU.... Now I have to go back to my therapist!!" sobbed Erik on the floor. Christine walks to Erik on the floor and kneels by him. "It isnt that bad..." She said looking at him. "Really?" He said hopefully.. "NOPE! It looks like you got hit in the face with a ugly stick!!" Christine said. Erik graps his mask and pulls Christine off to the boat where he will take Christine to the real world. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ------------------------------------------------------------------------ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kay, Sorry if I sounded a little mean to Erik....*Forgive me Erik!! We are worms!! Worthless WORMS!!!* Thank you Alex *my nefew* some one taught him the 'opps I did it again' song. I hate Brittney Spears, its one of those songs you hate to like you know?? (Opps I did it again! I pee in mommy's bed, got every one wet oh baby, baby!!) yep thats Alex's song... *teardrop* Brovo Alex!! Next Chapter will be with Joseph Buquet!!  
  
PS: R/r!!!! Oh yes And my one line from Music of the Night was wrong too... its 'You alone can make my song take flight... help me make the Music of the night' forgive me if your a neat-freak. I have a LOT of miss-spelling too... forive me once again.... ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all my reviews!!!! You all made my day! Sorry I have not been posting but I am in this play called 'Fiddler on the Roof', and next monday, (5-12) and I never get back till 8:00pm!! Then homework...grrrrrr I hate school. But I am thinking about making a new story. It will be about Erik being a player, cause didn't you ever think maybe Erik may be the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, and the Phantom of the Opera??? Well there both from Pair!! And I swear if some one takes my ideal I will hunt you down and kick your....anyway I am kiding! But hopefully that new story will be out soon........ ok ok I'll stop talking.... but one more thing......... PINK PANDAS RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..... ahem back to the story.......  
Pairs..... some time in the late 1800's.....I think....yeah Im pretty sure it is..... I think......  
  
{Joseph Baquet is setted on a peice of playwood with a group of ballet rats by him listing to his story.....}  
  
Joseph: Like yellow...(thinks)......(still thinking) stuff is his skin....... A great big button served as the nose that never grew.......  
  
{Joseph hold up a liceroish shaped as a rope up and demonstats how to live.... with the liceroish..... be scared..... bewear of the liceroish..... THE LICEROISH!!}  
  
Joseph: You must allways be on your guard or he will catch you with his magical liceroish wipe! (hits a passing ballerna on the butt with it)  
  
Ballet Rats: AHHHHHHH.......The Phantom is going to kill us...... With liceroish!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (breath) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
{Madame Giry some how enters (scary..) and this weird blue light is around her. She holds up a flash light to her face as Meg makes animals on the wall}  
  
Giry: Those who speak of what they know, find it to late that shutting you ass up is wise...... Joseph Buquet shut your hole.... or he will burn you with the heat of his eyes...... (she is all most tuching her eye with her finger as she says the last line)  
  
{We zoom in to Meg who is still making animals on the wall}  
  
Meg: Heres a ducky....dum, dum, dum, dum..... and Mr. Ducky says QUACK QUACK QUACK! Now here is Mr. Sharky-Poo....dum dum dum dum... and Mr. Sharky-Poo goes (Jaws thime song) Mr. Sharky-Poo is going to see Mr. Ducky... dum da dum da dum..... STOP IT STOP IT!! Mr. Sharky-Poo is eating Mr. Ducky!!! Ahhhhhh!!! Spit him up! Spit him up!!!! Now!!  
  
{Meg starts beating her hand against the wall..... and we zoom out we go to Joshep who is still talking to Madam Giry}  
  
Joseph: Ahhhh!! The Phantom is going to burn my EYES!!(runs off stage like a little girl) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Zoom in to Christine in her room after the Phantom took her home.... Christine is boncing around like a idit but then suddenly stops and pulls out a note book)  
  
Chrintine: hummmmm........ Get kid napped by Eriky... cheak..... Rip off mask....Cheak...note to self learn how to say mask right..... ok......... bonce aound like a idit....chea.... wait! I still have 10 min. of this! *throws note book across the room* ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter is the 'Managers Office'!! 


End file.
